


Not too late

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia realises she has feelings for Finn but he's seeing somebody else. How will Alicia handle this situation? Will they stay friends? Is it or is it not too late for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters of this story will show up but I'm working on that. let's see how it goes. I hope you'll like it!

Alicia was sitting in her office with Eli and Marissa when she noticed Finn in a conference room. He was having a meeting with some stubborn client. They were yelling, gesturing and snorting. Alicia watched the scene with curiosity while Eli was explaining the plan for the next few days of her SA’s life.

“Alicia, you’re not listening to me!” Eli shouted and Alicia blinked distracted like she was waken up from a dream. “The interview! Tomorrow at 2pm, remember! And a meeting with Guy Redmayne at 12am. It’s important!”

“Eli, I’m not a child.” Alicia said firmly. “I can take care of myself.”

“Of course you can.” He nodded a little impatient. “But you remember the questions you should avoid…”

“Anything about Will and our affair. Yes, Eli I remember. We’ve talked about this.” Alicia noticed Finn leaving the conference room. She stood up ready to leave her office. “I’ll be back in a moment.” She left Marissa playing on her phone and Eli speechless and angry, for sure.

She came straight to Finn who was saying his goodbyes to his client. “What an asshole.” He sighed when a tall man with ginger hair disappeared around the corner. “He wants me to destroy his ex-wife because she took the house and most of their money. Of course, he doesn’t feel guilty for cheating on her… I will never understand those people. Anyway, what’s up? How are you?”

Alicia smiled at him.

“I’m fine.” She answered simply, though it wasn’t true. She wasn’t fine at all. She wanted to talk to him about everything that’s been bothering her lately but somehow they always missed each other. “I was just wondering… Do you want to come for a dinner with me tonight?” He seemed a little surprised hearing that.

“I’d love to but I can’t…” She didn’t let him finish.

“Of course you can’t.” She sounded bitter. She was trying so hard to hide her disappointment but couldn’t really. She had a weird feeling he’s been avoiding her. Even when they were talking, they were just running in circles.

“Look, I’m sorry but…” Did he really have to explain himself before her? She never did that so why should he?

“Finn!” They both turned around to see a tall and slim woman walking towards them. She had long straight blond hair and was wearing floral dress and black high heels. Finn smiled widely and kissed her gently on lips putting his arms around her waist. Alicia felt like somebody kicked her in stomach. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“No, of course not!” Finn was really happy to see her. Alicia tried to hide her growing jealousy, though it wasn’t easy. “It’s good that you’re here, I wanted to introduce you to my friend. Jamie, this is Alicia Florrick – the new State’s Attorney. Alicia, meet my girlfriend Jamie Smith.” Both women shook their hands and exchanged brief smiles. “We were just talking… Alicia, maybe you want to come for a dinner with us? We wanted to eat something Italian.”

Alicia blushed with embarrassment and shook her head. “No, thank you but it’s not a good idea. I should prepare for tomorrow’s meeting with Guy Redmayne.” Finn frowned and Jamie was still smiling.

“That creepy old man is still haunting you, huh?” They both laughed and for a moment Alicia thought she has more in common than he had with his girlfriend, though she didn’t know where that feeling was coming from. “Good luck with that.”

“Thanks.” Alicia said quietly looking at Jamie. She seemed really nice and she was incredibly beautiful. Alicia felt jealousy squeezing her stomach. Finn found someone really perfect but she couldn’t feel happy for him. All she could feel was a wasted chance. “Okay, I’ll better come back to my office. Eli probably found a great way to kill me because I’m not listening to him. It was nice to meet you Jamie. Have fun tonight!” She left quickly feeling so embarrassed, sad and jealous at the same time.

When she stepped in to her office, she tried to pay attention on what Eli was saying but all she could think about was Finn – him being happy with other woman. Alicia kind of hated herself for being too late to admit she had feelings for Finn.

“So that was that famous Alicia Florrick.” Jamie said with a large smile as she took a hold of Finn’s hand and entwined their fingers. He didn’t say anything, just nodded. They went to his office on 27th floor and sat on the sofa. They were cuddling and it was really nice but suddenly Jamie started laughing and Finn frowned. “Oh, how she likes you!”

“Yep. She must be really in love with me and saying I’m soft, malleable and have a spine of cottage cheese is a perfect proof of that.” He said with irony, holding her tight. He started kissing her neck and shoulders.

“Well – maybe it’s some kind of verbal foreplay?” Jamie was in a great mood but Finn didn’t like that conversation. “Oh, I’m sorry, babe.”

“Can we please just not talk about her?” He was getting really nervous which was a proof for Jamie that he did have feelings for Alicia.

“Why not? Are you angry with her or something?” Jamie was always so curious, she just had to know everything and sometimes it really annoyed Finn, though he loved spending time with her. “She got you mad with that e-mail, didn’t she?”

“Jamie, how long are together? For a month or so, right?” She just nodded. “And we’re having a good time, right?” Another nod. “Then why do we always end up talking about Alicia?” He was really irritated. “Can’t we enjoy each other’s company?”

“It’s just that I really want to know something about a woman that my boyfriend is in love with.”


	2. I don't like Mondays

Alicia never liked Mondays. Nothing bad really happened to her on Mondays, it was just a stereotype saying that you just have to hate all the Mondays. Alicia always wakes up tired on Mondays. Everyone annoys her on Mondays. No one is nice enough to make her want to talk to them on Mondays. This was just another typical Monday…

She woke up with a terrible stomach ache. She didn’t eat anything special the previous night. Just some pasta which maybe was a little too old. Alicia worried she would throw up any minute.

She went to the kitchen were Grace was already sitting and eating pancakes. She looked as healthy as ever. When Alicia smelled the food, she grimaced and held her breath.

“Mom are you alright?” Grace asked with mouth filled with food. Alicia just nodded but didn’t force herself to stay in the kitchen. She sat on a sofa and took some deep breaths so that weird feeling would finally disappear. Grace came to her and put an arm around her. “Mom, what is it? Are you sick?”

“I don’t really know what’s wrong.” Alicia admitted weakly. She kept breathing deeply hoping she will feel better in a moment. She couldn’t be sick, not today. It’s important day and she had to go to work. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Are you sure? You look terrible.” Alicia laughed and squeezed Grace’s hand. “I mean, you’re really pale. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Thank you sweetie, but I’ll be alright. Just some deep breaths and a lot of water and everything will be okay.” Alicia reassured her with a confident smile. Grace nodded but didn’t quite believe it. When she was leaving for school, she hoped no one will annoy or hurt her mom with more questions about her affair with Will Gardner. Alicia suffered enough.

When Grace left, Alicia went to the kitchen and made some coffee. She couldn’t even look at food so she decided she’ll get something from that new bakery the firm. The one she used to go with Finn for late breakfast.

She realised she hasn’t seen Finn for some time. She couldn’t remember when was the last time they went out somewhere together. No more drinks, no more pancakes, no more tension… She really hated the idea of losing him but she had to face the truth. Since Finn’s started seeing Jamie, he didn’t have much time for Alicia and it hurt her so badly. Even more than that stomachache.

Before she took the first sip of her coffee, she got the call from Josh that they had to meet up earlier. Then the same message came from Eli. Alicia swore out loud and went to the bathroom to take a shower and throw up. Then she quickly dressed up and went out of her apartment already feeling sick again. “Breathe deeply and it’ll be fine.” She said to herself when she was driving to her firm.

She got out of her car and stepped to the bakery to bay her favorite blueberry pastries and a large coffee. When she was leaving, somebody hit her and split cherry milk shake on her white shirt. “Oh God, I’m so sorry, Mrs. Florrick!” A man in black hoodie, faded jeans said with a serious face. Alicia frowned looking at him. Did she know him? No, he must have been a complete stranger who knows her only from TV and politics. “I really didn’t see  you.”

“It’s okay.” Of course it wasn’t okay but Alicia didn’t feel strong enough to fight with a stranger. She was feeling like crap, now also looked like one. She was late for her meeting with Eli and Josh and her coffee landed on the floor. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“At least let me pay for a cleaning and your coffee.” The stranger followed her out of a bakery.

“It’s not necessary, really.” Alicia was on the edge, she was like a ticking bomb. “Look, I really have to go. Sorry about your shake.”

She went to her office trying to ignore all the looks and some comments by David Lee. When she stepped in, Josh and Eli were walking in circles nervously and Marissa was sitting on a couch with a bowl of crackers.

“Sorry for being late. I had… an issue.” Alicia said weakly when they noticed her. Josh frowned and Eli was about to say something but Alicia didn’t let him. “Don’t even ask. Just tell me what’s wrong and let me go home. I’m not feeling good today.”

“Well, you can’t go home now.” Eli said seriously. “Marissa, will you get some clean clothes and you’ll go to the meeting with…” Alicia stopped listening the moment she saw Finn with Jamie. They’ve just stopped to kiss and then kept on walking towards Diane and Cary.

Yes, Alicia really hated Mondays.

***

Mondays were just terrible. Finn never liked Mondays. His sister died on Monday. His wife had a miscarriage on Monday, they even got divorced on Monday. At least he wasn’t shot on Monday, he thought. There was always something about Mondays that he truly hated.

He woke up at 7am and found Jamie in a kitchen window smoking cigarette. He sighed but didn’t say a word. He made himself some coffee and took some sips when he came closer and hugged her from the back. Jamie smiled and let him kiss her jaw, neck and shoulders. She was wearing his shirt again and he really liked it. She was looking so beautiful in his clothes… Or without them at all.

“I know I promised you not to smoke.” She whispered weakly but she shrugged. “But I guess the biggest problem with me is that I just can’t keep my promises.”

“It’s good to know.” Finn said quietly and sat next to her. “You’re so beautiful but you’re ruining yourself when you smoke.” She laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“Maybe I’m just your perfect ruin?” Jamie looked at him deeply in the eyes and then kissed him passionately. “You’re going to be late tonight, aren’t you?” He nodded. “I hate it when you come that late. I don’t want to keep waiting for you in your empty apartment.”

“Are we back to that conversation again?” Finn asked and rolled his eyes. “Jamie, I know you don’t like it when I’m home late but I can’t help it – it’s my job.”

“What’s the point of me coming to your apartment when you’re not even here?” Jamie took his mug and took some sips. “It’s better if I’m at my place.”

“So basically you don’t want to live with me?”

“Basically I love you.” She threw the cigarette and smiled bitterly. It was the first time she’s ever said that she loved him. Finn started panicking so he decided to say it. “And I love you, too.” She smiled again but this time it was a smile full of pain.

“No, you don’t.”

So they decided to keep living in lie.


	3. Conversations

“Can  ask you something?” Finn asked looking at Jamie who was sitting on the sofa in his office and reading a book. She smiled but didn’t look at him.

“You just did.” She said and turned the page. “What is it, babe?”

“I don’t really like when you call me ‘babe’. It doesn’t fit me.” Finn admitted as he took off his glasses. Jamie smirked.

“And what fits you?” She asked still concentrating on her book. ‘You’ he wanted to say but they both kind of knew it wouldn’t be true.

“Just ‘Finn’. My name really fits me.” He answered but thought better of it and worried he’s hurt her. He looked at her and Jamie seemed not to care at all.

“So what did you want to ask me, FINN?” She turned another page. “Is something bothering you?”

“Yes.” He simply said and started thinking what else to say. “I wonder why you don’t want me to tell you that I love you.”

“You’ve said that once and I didn’t believe you.”

“Why?”

“Because I know. Finn, you’re the kind of person that doesn’t love two women at the same time.” Finn started getting really irritated. Why did she keep saying that? He thought that all that kissing, touching, all those dinners, breakfasts in bed after the whole nights of sex would mean that he’s serious about her. That there wasn’t anyone but her. He hoped she’d finally believe him.

“What do you mean?”

“Finn don’t be a fool.” She turned yet another page. He just wanted to get this book and throw it outside the window. “We both know I’m not the one you love. You prefer Alicia Florrick.”

That was too much for him.

“Can you please stop being so obsessed with her?” Finn was really angry right now. He needed some fresh air. Or some alcohol. “Why do you keep saying I have feelings for Alicia when I told you I don’t? You’re my girlfriend, you should believe me!”

“Maybe I should but I can’t. I’m sorry Finn.” She finally closed the book and dared to look at him. Now Finn didn’t want to look at her. Didn’t even want to carry on with this conversation. “Look, I’m not angry with you.”

“Good, because there’s no reason for you to be angry with me.” Finn put on his glasses and got back to his work. “I told you I love you, you don’t believe me, you tell me I love someone else… What’s the point of us being together then?”

“Do you want to break up with me?”

“Damn it Jamie! Right now I don’t know.” He was furious but decided not to show it. “Of course I don’t want to break up with you. I want you to believe me. I don’t love Alicia. We’ve never been anything more than just friends and we will never be together. I want to be with you. Is it that hard to believe?”

“I want to be with you, too.” She whispered. Jamie stepped to Finn and put arms around his neck. “I’m sorry. I really am. It’s just that you’re going to realize that you have feelings for Alicia and things will start to be awkward between you two… But anyway. I just can’t believe my luck, you know? All my friends envy me because I’m seeing a hot lawyer.”

They both laughed and kissed gently. Jamie sat on Finn’s lap and started kissing his neck and jaw. He finally felt that she wasn’t cold to him. He still didn’t understand why she kept saying he’s in love with Alicia and yet he didn’t break up with her.

It’s funny, he thought. He really was in love.

“I love you.” He whispered in her ear and she held her breath when he continued kissing her. “Do you believe me now?”

“No.”

***

Finn couldn’t stop thinking about what Jamie has told him. _Things will get awkward between you and Alicia._ It couldn’t be true, he thought. Things never were awkward between them. Only once and it was easy explained. They were good friends and they were working everything out together. There was no reason to feel awkward.

Finn stepped in to Alicia’s office. She was sitting at her desk and trying to stay focused on her work. He watched for some time until she finally noticed him. Alicia smiled  and showed him a sofa to sit. She sat next to him. She was looking beautiful today, he had to admit. And she smelled really nice. _Okay, don’t go there._ They were sitting in silence for long time just exchanging looks.

“Did you want to talk?” Alicia finally asked with a brief smile and Finn cleared his throat. “You seem a little worried. Did something happen?”

“No.” He shook his head and laughed quietly. Alicia seemed relieved. “It’s just… I was talking to Jamie yesterday and she told me something what really bothers me…”

“What? Did she tell you she loves you but you don’t want to say it back?” Alicia laughed but Finn stayed serious.

“She did tell me she loves me.” Alicia felt like someone punched her in the face. She was still hoping that maybe Finn didn’t say it back. “And I told her I love her…” Now her heart was in pieces. Alicia was about to cry. She stopped listening to him. She couldn’t believe she’s missed her only chance. “… And you’re not listening to me.”

“Sorry?”

“Is everything okay Alicia?”

“Yes.” She lied. “Of course it’s fine. I’m fine. You were saying…”

“Well, Jamie thinks I have some sort of feelings for you.” Alicia blinked. She looked at Finn who was smiling briefly. Her heart started beating faster as she looked into his eyes. They were blue like a sky today. “And she says that things can get awkward between us. Is it?”

“Is it…?” She didn’t follow.

“Is it awkward? Is it weird between us Alicia?” His eyes were completely focused on hers and she couldn’t concentrate on his words.

“Of course it’s not weird. I mean… Do you have feelings for me?” He just smiled. “It’s not awkward at all.”

“Right.”

“Right.”

They kept sitting in silence for some more time feeling really awkward. Finally Finn decided to break an ice. “Okay, I have to go.” Alicia took a deep breath and nodded. “It’s good that we’ve talked about this. I’m glad we’re okay.”

“Yes, we’re fine.”

Alicia watched Finn leaving her office and she leaned back on the sofa breathing loudly. “So awkward.” She whispered.

Finn was standing in the elevator and breathing loudly. He closed his eyes and whispered. “So awkward.”


	4. Double date

Finn woke up in the morning and immediately looked for Jamie to hug her and wake her up with some kissing and touching. But he was alone in bed. He got up and frowned. Jamie was sitting on a couch in a living room and watching TV. Finn sat next to her and kissed her on the neck.

“Why aren’t you in bed? It’s way too early for you to be awake.” Finn said with a brief smile. Jamie stayed focused on screen. “Are you angry with me or something?”

“Should I be angry?” Jamie asked grabbing his hand and squeezing it a little. Finn smiled and put his arm around her. “I need to tell you something but please, don’t be mad at me.”

“I’ll try.” Finn laughed but Jamie stayed serious. He frowned. “Okay, what is it?”

“I may did something stupid. I called Alicia.” She explained looking at him. Finn didn’t understand. “I called her and invited her for a dinner.”

“And you expect me to be mad at you because of it? I’m glad you did that.” Finn smiled and kissed her cheek but she shook her head. “What else did you do?”

“We’re going to the restaurant with Alicia and her husband.”

“What?” Finn was surprised but not angry. He pulled away from Jamie. “Couldn’t you invite Alicia here for a dinner? Do we really have to go somewhere with her husband?”

“Well, you’re going with a date, so should she.”

“And here we are again…” Finn shook his head with disbelief. “Alicia’s husband hates me. There’s no way they’re coming.”

“They’ve already said yes.”

“What do you mean ‘they’ve said yes’? Were they together when you called?” Finn seemed maybe a little too interested in that but couldn’t help it. Was Peter with Alicia when Jamie called? Was he still with her? Maybe they got back together… Or maybe they’ve never stopped being together?

“Why do you care so much?”

“I don’t.” Finn shrugged and gave her a fake smile. “Where are we going?”

 

They were sitting on a table and waiting for Alicia and Peter. Finn was really nervous, he couldn’t help it. His hands were sweating and shaking and his head was dizzying. Why was he so nervous about this meeting?

“Wow, you’ve drank like five glasses of water.” Jamie noticed with a pity smile. “Look, if you really want, we can call them and say not to come. We can go home and…”

“No.” He shook his head. “We’re here and we’re staying. It’s just a dinner.”

“Then why are you so nervous?” Jamie asked and Finn looked at her angrily. “Okay, I’m not saying anything.”

A few moments later Alicia and Peter showed up. “We’re so sorry for being late.” Alicia said smiling at them. Finn stood up and shook Peter’s hand. He wasn’t really happy for being here, either. “Jamie, this is my husband Peter.”

“It’s very nice to finally meet you, Mr. Governor.” Jamie said politely and Peter smiled friendly as he shook her hand. “I’m Finn’s girlfriend.”

“Yes, my one and only.” Finn added without thinking. He couldn’t stop staring at Alicia though. She was wearing a red dress. She always looked so good in red. “Shall we order?”

Finn tried to relax but he felt Alicia’s gaze focused on him whenever he was saying something. She was laughing at his jokes, smiling at his stories, adding something from her experience from the office. Peter was staring at him, too. He seemed angry. Finn had to get out of there.

“I’m going to order another bottle of wine.” He said and stood up. He was followed by Alicia’s gaze. He loosened his tie and took a deep breath. _“It’ll be over soon. Just a couple of minutes and we’re out of here.”_ He thought  as he ordered a bottle of red wine.

He felt somebody’s hand on his back. He held his breath as he saw Alicia’s smiling face.

“Are you okay?” She asked looking concerned.

“Yes, of course.”

“Jamie is asking Peter some political questions for her article so I thought that maybe I’ll check the wine with you.” Alicia explained and Finn nodded. “Look, are you okay with this dinner? You seem really nervous.”

“I’m fine.” Finn simply said taking some sips of his wine. “I just don’t know if it’s a good idea, you know?”

“When Jamie called and invited us for a double date I wanted to refuse at first but… Well, if she thinks you have feelings for me I thought it’s good to show her that I’m happy with Peter.” Alicia said with a bitter smile.

“Are you happy with Peter?”

“No.” Alicia admitted quietly. Finn looked deeply into her eyes and knew she was saying the truth. “But Jamie doesn’t have to know that, right?”

“I think she and Peter are having great time.” They both looked at their dates and smiled. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Anytime.”

Alicia came back to the table and Finn followed quickly. Maybe it won’t be that bad after all, he thought. But why did she have to wear that beautiful dress?


	5. The sin

The moment Finn stepped in to Alicia’s office all the lights in the building went off. He could barely see anything but he was sure Alicia wasn’t here. “Perfect.” Finn whispered as he hit the sofa. He decided to sit down and wait for Alicia if only she still was in the building. He really had to talk to her, it couldn’t wait anymore.

He took his phone to call her when the door opened. Alicia stepped in and walked carefully trying not to fall. “Hi.” Finn said quietly and she shuddered with fear. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Alicia said and laughed. She sat next to Finn on a sofa not realizing how close he was. They were almost touching shoulder-by-shoulder. They could feel the heat beating from each other’s. “The whole building is out of electricity. We’re stuck here for some time.”

 _“It’s good.”_ Finn thought. _“You can’t run away from me now.”_

“I wanted to talk to you.” Finn said trying not to think about how close she was. He could smell her sweet perfume. He had no idea Alicia was thinking about his perfume, too. “I’m so sorry about what happened. I was wondering if there’s anything I could do?”

“No. Everything’s fine, really.” Alicia lied and gave him a fake smile. He didn’t buy it, of course. “I’ll be fine. I just need some time to stand on my feet.”

“What about the firm?”

“Well, I’m no longer a partner. I got some extra days to take my stuff. So right now I don’t have a job, I clearly don’t have friends in Diane and Cary. I have nothing.” Alicia said sadly. She was about to cry, Finn knew that. He just wanted to hug her, kiss her on a forehead and say that everything is going to be okay. But he couldn’t, obviously.

“You have me.” He whispered as he took a hold of her hand. She looked at him worried. He gave her a sly smile but she didn’t smile back. “I actually came with offer.” He let go of her hand and Alicia felt ever sadder. She wanted to grab that hand and never let go. Her heart started beating faster when Finn looked her in the eyes. His were perfectly blue in the moonlight. “Why don’t you come and work with me?”

“You want me… You want me to work for you?” Alicia repeated surprised. It’s not something so shocking, though but he really surprised her. Despite everything what she’s done to him, he still was there to help her. She just wanted to kiss him.

“Not for me.” Finn shook his head and laughed quietly. “With me. You’re the one who said that we work well together and I can’t disagree. We’re great together so why not give it a try? I get more and more cases and to be honest I’m tired of working until midnight. I need some help and you’re amazing lawyer. I would love to work with you. What do you think?”

“That’s really great, Finn.” Alicia said looking at him. She smiled briefly and felt the need of holding his hand again. “But I’m not so sure if it’s a good idea. Everyone hates me and I think it would only bring you bad fame.”

“I don’t care what other people say.” Finn said calmly. “I don’t hate you and I want to work with you. But if you need some time to think about, think about it. There’s no rush.”

“Thank you, Finn.” Alicia said and went to kiss him on a cheek. He looked at her like she’s burnt him. She was about to apologize when Finn leant in to kiss her. First it was a gentle kiss but it shortly turned into passionate dance of tongues. Alicia felt like she’s losing her breath and yet it felt amazing. They lied on a sofa kissing desperately. They started unbuttoning each other’s shirts when Alicia stopped him. “Finn, we can’t.” He looked at her disappointed. She just wanted to keep kissing him because he wanted it, too but it was so wrong. “It’s a mistake, I’m sorry.”

She stood up and buttoned her shirt while Finn stayed on a sofa trying to understand what’s just happened. He knew it wasn’t a mistake, he knew it wasn’t just a kiss. She wanted him and he had no idea what was stopping her. Maybe she didn’t want to cheat on Peter? But she didn’t love him anymore, so what the hell was a problem?

“You’re seeing somebody.” Alicia explained like she was reading in his mind. He sighed but didn’t move. “Jamie is a great girl and you should be with her. You can’t cheat on her. Especially not with me.”

“Why not especially with you when I want you?” Finn asked as he stood up. He didn’t button his shirt so when Alicia turned around to face him all she could see was his bare chest in front of her. The wave of heat hit her again. She couldn’t stop staring at him. He was so beautiful. “Alicia, Jamie was right. I do have feelings for you. I’m actually a little crazy about you.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Alicia whispered trying to focus on her words. But Finn was so close, she could feel him and she could barely resist touching him. “Finn, it’s wrong. You’re with Jamie.”

“And you’re married.” He reminded her.

“But Peter doesn’t matter to me.”

“And Jamie knows I don’t love her.” Finn said as he put his hands on her hips. Alicia held her breath. “I know it seems wrong but it’s not, really. Maybe it’s meant to be like that? Maybe we were made to enjoy the sin?”

And before she could say anything, Finn leant in to kiss her again. But this time it was different. This time Alicia didn’t want to stop him. They lied down on a sofa again and started ripping each other’s clothes, they were so desperate for each other. So Alicia stopped thinking about what’s wrong and what’s right, she could only focus on Finn’s face above her.

She decided that living in a sin felt so damn good.


End file.
